Límites
by Odette Vilandra
Summary: What if...? Qué habría pasado si Freezer hubiera matado a Gohan sin que Piccoro hubiera podido reanimar su corazón para que la semilla del hermitaño lo salvara? Un momento entre abuela y nieta. Reto para el desafío "Pesca tu reto" de la página "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball".


**Límites**

 _Gohan, ¿Por qué tú? De entre todos los que fueron a esa batalla, ¿Por qué justamente tenías qué morir tú? ¡No me importa si van a revivirte! ¡El hecho es que moriste! ¡Por eso nunca quise que fueras un guerrero! ¡Por eso peleé tanto con tu padre para que no te distrajera de tus estudios!_

 _Es injusto, cuando por fin lo habías conseguido, ¡Ser un gran científico! Tener una esposa, una hija. Nuevamente tuviste qué ir al campo de batalla cuando Freezer resucitó... El que Krilin haya venido a decirme sobre tu muerte... No podía creerlo, ¡No quise creerlo! No tú, Gohan._

 _Tu padre sólo dice que hay que esperar a que las esferas se reactiven para poder revivirte, ¡Pero él no lo entiende! El punto, es que no estás aquí conmigo, con Videl que te extraña y sufre tu ausencia, y sobretodo, no estás aquí para ver a Pan día a día._

 _Te extraña, Gohan, quizás sólo sea una bebé, pero Pan te extraña, ¿Y cómo no iba a extrañarte? Si es una nena de papá, la consientes demasiado y de seguir así, va a causarte dolores de cabeza._

 _No te culpo, yo misma me enternezco cada que vengo a verla a su cuna y está dormida como ahora, ¡Tan linda mi nieta!_

Milk meció la cuna donde la pequeña Pan dormía. Desde que Gohan murió a manos de Freezer y por insistencia de la propia Milk a raíz de ese suceso, Videl y Pan se habían mudado a la montaña Paoz para estar cerca de los Son. Al principio Videl trató de reusarse para no causar molestias a sus suegros, pero finalmente terminó cediendo, de cierto modo y siendo que en ese lugar fue donde ella y Gohan se habían comenzado a acercar más cuando él le enseñaba a volar; Videl se sentía más cerca de su, por ahora, fallecido esposo. Por otro lado, Milk era la figura materna que a la hija de Mr. Satán tanto le había hecho falta en su vida.

Después de un rato de ser mecida por su abuela paterna, la pequeña se retorció haciendo unos ruiditos, para entonces despertarse y extender los brazos al encontrarse con el rostro de su abuela.

—¿Quieres que te cargue?— preguntó Milk de manera retórica, sonriendo dulcemente y tomando en brazos a la pequeña Pan. Observó cómo su nieta extendía sus bracitos hacia un biberón que estaba sobre un mueble que estaba en la pared de enfrente —veo que tienes hambre, vamos a hacer algo al respecto—

Llegó hasta la cocina con su nieta en brazos quien comenzaba a mostrar signos de impaciencia debido al hambre que sentía, se retorcía y balbuceaba con fastidio —¡Ya, Pan! No me tardo— dijo con tono dulce de voz pero a la vez firme, intentando poner orden a la situación. Fue hacia la alacena y sacó un biberón limpio, y comenzó a preparar la leche de fórmula con todo y que la pequeña bebé estaba inquieta, hambrienta e impaciente. A pesar de eso y teniendo ya experiencia al ser madre de dos saiyajines, pudo poner el biberón en una olla con agua para poder así calentar la leche.

—Pan, ¡Tranquila! Tu biberón estará listo muy pronto— la pequeña seguía retorciéndose en sus brazos de modo insistente. Al observar que la pequeña hacía un gesto de molestia, Milk estrechó la mirada —¡Oh no! ¡No me mires así, jovencita! Vas a esperar como niña buena a que tu leche esté lista, ¿De acuerdo?—

En respuesta, la bebé hizo un puchero y movió sus brazos hacia abajo como quien golpea una mesa.

—¡Nada de berrinches, Pan!— sí, Milk adoraba a sus hijos y obviamente a su nieta, pero si había algo que no permitió a sus hijos y, obviamente, no iba a permitir en su nieta eran las rabietas.

Sin embargo, la pequeña tenía un carácter bastante fuerte y no se daba por vencida, en especial porque ni su padre, ni su madre, abuelo materno ni Piccoro jamás le llevaban la contraria y todos hacían lo que Pan quería. Voló. Hacía muy poco que había podido comenzar a levitar, de hecho, antes de que su padre falleciera y ahora, cada vez era más frecuente que la pequeña estuviera volando por su habitación, la sala de estar, etc.

—Pan, ¡Baja en este mismo instante, jovencita!— exclamó con voz firme y señalando hacia abajo para hacer énfasis en sus palabras, no era tiempo de ser condescendiente sino de establecer límites.

Pero la bebé, acostumbrada a no hacer caso ni a sus propios padres, ignoró las instrucciones de su abuela paterna y siguió revoloteando por la cocina a pesar de las protestas de Milk.

—Pan, no pienso repetirlo, ¡Baja de ahí! ¡No quiero que te vuelvas una rebelde!— se llevó las manos al rostro, preocupada al ver que la pequeña se dirigía hacia la estufa —¡No, Pan!— intentó correr para detenerla pero era tarde, la niña había tomado el recipiente metálico con agua donde el biberón se calentaba.

Le dolió, ¡Vaya que le dolió! Tanto como para haber caído al suelo con su manita izquierda roja y adolorida por el metal caliente que acababa de tocar. Comenzó a llorar desconsolada, intensidad que aminoró al sentirse en los protectores brazos de su abuela.

—Te dije que debías bajar, Pan— rápidamente, llevó a la niña al lavabo y abrió la llave, poniendo la mano de la bebé bajo el chorro de agua fría —Pan, sé que eres una bebé, pero eres muy inteligente y sé que me entiendes perfectamente, y si te digo que no debes hacer algo es por tu bien— volteó a ver la manita de la niña cuyo llanto aminoraba lentamente al sentir el confort del agua fría en su mano —¿Vas a comportarte ahora?—

Pan estaba sollozando, su mano se sentía cada vez mejor, y sonrió a modo de respuesta a la pregunta de su abuela.

—Muy bien, eres una niña muy buena— llevó a la pequeña a la silla para bebé que tenían en el comedor mientras ella iba por el botiquín para poder aplicar un ungüento y vendas a la mano de la niña —aguarda aquí, Pan—

La niña observaba su mano, aún ardía un poco pero nada comparado con el dolor cuando recién se lastimó al tocar aquella olla caliente. Aún sollozaba un poco, pero la mano de su abuela entregándole un biberón le devolvió la sonrisa. El dolor casi logró que olvidara el hambre que tenía, pero al tener el biberón enfrente lo tomó tan rápido como pudo para poder beberlo.

 _Oh, Pan, ¡Eres todo un caso! Pero no dejas de ser mi bella nieta, sólo espero que tus padres además de amor también te den límites. Es difícil ser padre y tener qué ser duro con los hijos, basta una mirada o una sonrisa de ustedes para que le derritan el corazón a uno, pero al fin y al cabo la disciplina y los límites también son formas de demostrar nuestro amor de padres._

* * *

 _¡Hola! ¡Vaya que me costó este reto! Totalmente fuera de mi zona de confort, lo que lo hizo muy interesante, espero les guste. Quiero dedicar este shot a mis queridas chicas de fangirleando: Schala, Dika, Dev, Pau, Sophy, Tour, Macky, Silvia, Kuraudea, Cereza de Pastel. ¡Las quiero chicas!_

 _Les dejo mis redes sociales para estar siempre en contacto:_

 _Facebook: Página "Vilandra y Odette"_

 _Twitter: (arroba) Grissysweet_

 _Instagram:_ _(arroba) Grissy_Lewis_

 _Snapchat:_ _(arroba) grisellvilandra_

 _YouTube: canal "Odette Vilandra Fanfiction" donde subo las respuestas a sus reviews que me dejan y también hago análisis de Dragon Ball._


End file.
